1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head which can improve durability and a ball hitting feeling by improving its sole portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an enlargement of volume is advanced in a hollow golf club head, particularly a wood type club head such as a driver. In accordance with the enlargement of volume in the head, the tendency making thin of a face portion or a crown portion of the club head is increasing. This causes a reduction of its durability of the club head. Particularly, since the face portion is frequently brought into contact with a golf ball, it is necessary to secure a higher durability.
In accordance with various experimentations, the inventors have found that a deformation (a strain) of-the face portion at a time of hitting a ball is suppressed by increasing a durability of its sole portion forming a bottom surface of the club head and supporting the face portion in a lower side, and a durability of the face portion is improved.
On the other hand, if the rigidity is increased, for example, by increasing a thickness of the sole portion, there is a tendency that an impact force at a time of hitting the ball is not sufficiently absorbed by the sole portion so as to be largely transmitted to hands of a golf player. This impresses a hard ball hitting feeling on the player, and is not preferable.